1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card adapter, and particularly relates to a mini memory card adapter, by which a mini memory card (e.g. Microflash) can be read by a standard memory card (e.g. SD memory card) interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various digital electronic devices are coming into the market nowadays, such as digital players, digital cameras, and multi-functional cellular phones. Those electronic devices always multi-functional and require storage media with large capacities. Memory cards of different sizes and specifications have been developed, such as SM (smart media card), MMC (multi-media card), SD (secure digital memory card), XD (xD-piture card), and MS (memory stick). However, there are still challenges to be faced in regards to size reduction with the development of even smaller digital electronic devices. And Mini SD, RS-MMC (reduced size multi-media card) even MicroFlash have been developed for smaller product applications.
However, a memory card that is smaller than the standard is not compatible with a device with a standard interface. So an adapter must be applied to correlate the memory card and the standard interface.
With reference to FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, a mini SD card adapter has a base (80) with two side walls, a positioning tab (86), a circuit board (87) provided in a distal end of the base (80), a cover (88) made of metal lamina and a second cover (89).
The base (80) and the cover (88) define a socket (81) in a proximal end to receive a mini SD card. Multiple through slots (82) are arranged at equal distance in the distal end of the base (80). The base (80) has two stops (83) formed on outer surface of each wall. In one of the walls, a mounting slot (84) is defined therein which partly communicates with the socket (81). Two tab slots (85) are respectively defined in a top end of each wall.
The positioning tab (86) is provided in the mounting slot (84) with a protruding member (860) formed in a middle part of the positioning tab (86). A mini SD card received in the socket (81) can be positioned by the protruding member (860).
The circuit board (87) at the distal end of the base (80) has a plurality of contacts (not numbered) at a bottom face corresponding to the through slots (82); at the proximal end of the circuit board (87), multiple pins (870) extend into the socket (81) to electrically contact the mini SD card.
The cover (88) has two folded edges (880) on opposite sides, each with two slots (881) that correspond with the stops (83) on the walls of the base (80). Two tabs (882) are formed on two sides at the proximal end of the cover (88), respectively. The tabs (882) tilt inward have a slightly greater width than the tab slots (85). When the cover (88) is fitted onto the base (80), the four stops (83) are inserted to the four slots (881) and the two tabs (882) are inserted to the tab slots (85) to secure the cover (88) to the base (80).
The board (89) is mounted at the distal end of the base (80) above the cover (88).
A mini SD card adapter is formed with above elements to receive a mini SD card. The adapter can then be inserted into a standard SD interface, thus allowing the mini SD card to be used in a device with a standard SD interface.
However, the positioning tab (86) for locating the mini SD card is an additional element that also requires a mounting slot (84) to be defined on the base, necessitating additional molding, which results in increasing the manufacturing costs.
With reference to FIG. 9, another conventional mini SD card adapter is shown having a positioning tab, which has the same function as that of the conventional mini SD card adapter described above.
Therefore, the present invention provides a mini memory card adapter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.